This invention relates to systems and methods for laying tile and, more specifically, for efficiently reducing tile lippage. Throughout this description, the term tile is used as an example of various matter which is arranged or disposed adjacent a substrate (which can be horizontal—floors or vertical—walls or other) in multiple pieces, the term tile should be understood to include panels, sheets, boards, paving stones, bricks, stone or porcelain slabs or the like. The present invention relates more specifically to improved methods and systems which use tab systems to align tiles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,861,487; 8,429,878 and. 8,429,879 and U.S. Design Pat. D630077 and the web site www.tuscanleveling.com describe a system for aligning tiles. While such systems have enjoyed some success in the past, they do have drawbacks. Typically, such systems require the use of a tool to tighten a strap and cap combination. The tile laying professional would typically use the tool by firmly grasping a lever, trigger or other structure on the tool and causing the gap between the cap and the base of the strap to decrease. The amount and duration of the squeezing of the tool, in some designs, may determine the amount of relative movement between the cap and the base of the strap. Knowing how hard to squeeze and when to stop could be a critical skill in certain applications. Also having the requisite hand grasping strength could be an issue for some tile laying professionals.
Consequently, there is a need for improvement in tile aligning and lippage tuning systems and methods.